The present invention relates to devices and methods for rapidly detecting an explosive substance, and more particularly to devices and methods configured to chemically detect the presence or absence of an explosive substance on a surface.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and should not be construed as constituting prior art.
To ensure the safety of individuals working in various industries, such as the travel, law enforcement and parcel industries, the ability to rapidly identify and detect indicators of explosive materials is extremely important. Moreover, the ability to rapidly detect both pre-detonated and post-detonated explosive residues (collectively referred to herein as “explosive substances” or, singularly, an “explosive substance”) is desirable. While various detection techniques have been described over time, these techniques are largely insufficient for a variety of reasons. For instance, certain techniques use colorimetric field detection kits that are designed to produce a colored compound when a liquid media containing a dissolved reagent reacts with a trace explosive substance. While field detection kits are useful, the liquid medium required to conduct the chemical analysis in such systems increases the risk that a hazardous chemical spill, burn or exposure may occur.
In addition to colorimetric testing, dry detection methods involving spectrometric techniques that analyze either trace particles or vapor samples have also been described. For instance, ion mobility spectrometry (IMS) processes can be used to directly analyze a substrate for the presence of an explosive contaminant. While such processes have some advantages, such as increasing sample throughput and eliminating preparation steps, the cumbersome nature of the required testing equipment makes the process inconvenient.
Still other detection techniques have been explored, including the use of electrospun (electro) sprayed and/or dry spun aromatic polymers that measure the amount of fluorescence emitted by the detection substrate, as well as vapor diffusion procedures that require fluorescence sensing techniques, such as by UV light, to detect the presence of the targeted explosive substances.
There remains a need for a convenient and accurate on-site detection system that is able to rapidly detect the presence or absence of an explosive substance without the need for additional detection equipment and/or materials.
The present invention is intended to address these deficiencies within the prior art.